Just a Sleepover, Or Not
by L Ducky
Summary: The Trojan War told from Eris' (the goddess of chaos) Point of view. She is a teenager, though. My fist FanFic, and please don't mind the mis-spellings! Chapter Two up, for real this time!
1. Just a bit of Chaos

"Young lady, you are GROUNDED! Go to your realm, and no causing chaos inside or outside of it!" Oy. Moms can be so annoying. All I did was cause a little chaos on earth, just enough to make it interesting. That's all. Okay, I full-out statred a war. All over one little apple. Goodness. Or, should I say Goddess? After all, I am Eris, the goddess of chaos and dicsord. I just wanted to.. okay, I'll start from the begining.

I better start at school. It was a normal enough Friday, everyone making plans for the weekend. Hera and I planned this whole sleepover with all our friends. Aphrodite and Athena were comming, too. Medusa was suppoed to bring gummy snakes for us to snack on. I was going to bring this awsome golden apple I made, I wanted to show it to everyone. Well, I wasn't only going to show it to people. I was going to give it to the fairest goddess of all. I knew that Hera, Aphrodite and Athena would all go for it, but I never saw a _war_ comming. I thought it was just going to be the usual, you know, a few battles and a lot of chaos on earth for those ouny mortals to enjoy. It was going to be the best sleepover ever.

Boy was I wrong. It turns out that on the same day, Peleus and Thetis were getting married, and they didn't invite me! So, I did what I had planned to do, but without the sleepover. I crashed the wedding anyways, and in my temper (you mortals must really not like those. It even causes chaos on Olympis!), I threw the apple down on the table, shouting "This apple is for the fairest of them all!" Yes, I know, it sounds so Snow-White-ish, but I wasn't feeling witty at all. I was just MAD. All my friends were there, and I wasn't invited! It just wasn't fair. As expected, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera all reached for it at the same time, but Zeus stopped them. Too bad. Things could have been much more interesting if he hadn't. He basically said, "Let's ask that random guy named Paris over there who the fairest is, and who should get the apple." I wasll _Hello! That's MY apple! Shouldn't I get to pick? Bu NOOOOO! You had to go and ask some random guy- oooh! He's hott!_ I just decided to watch from the sidelines. My three friends went up to him and asked who should get the apple. Of course, they HAD to include bribary, otherwise he might pick the wrong one! Zeus forbid he should just pick the one he likes, not the gift he likes. Or perhaps, he could have looked over a little to his left and seen me, and chosen me. But, no. Hera offered him power, Aphrodite offered him love, and Athena offered weath. He picked - what else? - love. So Hera and Athena got majorly pissed, but had to agree that it was fair-ish, so all they could do was sulk. Ha!

Aphrodite had promiced Paris this hot chick Helen for his wife, so she had to be stolen from her current husband, and blah blah blah you probebly know the rest of the story by know. If you dont, then look it up, that was my side. I simply enjoied the chaos that I had started. But, as I said, It's not really my fault, I only masde the apple for a sleepover. That's all!


	2. Not Just The Apple

**A/N: Just so there's no confusion: Everyone (unless otherwise indicated) is a bit younger than in the normal myths, so none of the 'main' gods and goddesses are adults. Instead, they are teenagers. Sorry if that was confusing.**

That stupid apple isn't all my best buds Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite fight about. For example, there's always-

"I can't believe you were flirting with my guy!" Hera shouted at Aphrodite.

"I wasn't _flirting_," she retorted, "Merely _talking_."

"You were flirting, and you know it. You can't do this to your best friend!"

"I wasn't flirting, and if I wanted him I could get him I would have gotten him before, wouldn't I? I am, after all, the goddess of _love_."

"And I would _love_ it if you ladies got to class." Mr. Hermes had appeared behind the arguing teenage goddesses. Yea, even on Mt. Olympus, we still need to go to school. Annoying, no? "After all, we don't want Mr. Titan to find out about this little infraction, do we, girls?" We all gasped in unison. See, we're all sort of afraid of Mr. Titan. He's not like normal principals; he practically rules our lives here at Mt. Olympus High. You don't want to see his bad side. I mean, sure, he can cause your life to go into complete and utter chaos, what principal can't? But he can do more. He can thoroughly uproot Mt. Olympus, and crush it to sand, and that gets everyone mad at you. See, even life on Heaven isn't perfect.

"Eris, are you coming?" Athena was getting anxious, and just a bit antsy about the whole Mr. Titan thing.

"Yea, hang on a sec." I tried to think of what class I had next, but my mind drew a blank.

"Eris, I don't want to be late! You're going to get me in trouble!" Aphrodite whined. _Who says that's a bad thing?_ I thought bitterly. See, I was a bit jealous of my friend for getting _my_ apple, but I had other things to consider. Like myself, and the fact that I was going to get smashed to bits by our principal if I didn't hurry up. _Spelling! Duh, how stupid can I get?_ I chided myself. I grabbed my spelling stuff as fast as I could, and hurried to class.

At lunch, the bickering had started again. The whole gang (Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Medusa, me, and occasionally Apollo. Man, is Apollo cute) was here this time. It was about boys, again.

"You winked at him. See, I told you! You are flirting with him!" Hera accused, not for the first time. Or the last.

"I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I am not flirting with your guy!" she shouted back. "He's not my type, anyways." Ever since Aphrodite got her beloved apple, she's been much more pompous. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have made the stupid thing in the first place, but I just shake my head, and the feeling goes away. This time, that wasn't what the headache was about. This time, the constant snapping was getting to my head. I was prepared to snap both of their heads off, but I can control my temper, really! I just gritted my teeth, and turned to Hera.

"If you like him so much, just go after him yourself, why not?" I pointed out. She looked thoughtful.

"I guess I could…" She pondered the idea. "Yea, why not? I could get him easier than any goddess here, can't I?" She turned to Aphrodite for encouragement, but got a scowl instead. "Except you, of course." She added quickly.

"I'll even help you." Aphrodite declared, much to the rest of the table's surprise. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Well, it's just that you usually don't help people with stuff like this." Athena explained very calmly. "We're a bit surprised, that's all." Hera and I both nodded our heads at that.

"Well, then it's time for a little change, now isn't it?" Aphrodite asked a little too brightly, making it sound a bit phony. We just looked at her reprovingly. Just then, the lunch bell rang, and we split up. Hera and I went to science, and Athena and Aphrodite went to Music.

Oh, by the way. Hera's beloved guy? Well, he's kind of a jerk. Dude, he has a tattoo of lightning across his shoulder. What kind of god does that?

**A/N: Thank you Marcy and Ceili for pushing me to write this. You are a great inspiration.**

**Is this worth continuing? Please review!**

**BTW: Yes, a different 2nd chapter was up before. Thank you to those who reviewed it, but I decided that this was a better second chapter.**

**P.S. If I get enough reviews, I might do individual thank-yous. hint, hint**


End file.
